


When you care enough...

by BagFullofCats



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Ficlet, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagFullofCats/pseuds/BagFullofCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you care enough to send the very best. There's Hallmark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you care enough...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Easy Does It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766219) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Sam looked down at the small card, stunned.

Steve scratched at the back of his head, idly. "You know Hallmark has been around since 1910?"

Silence.

"They really do have a card for every occasion."


End file.
